¿Correspondidos o No? 22
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: La batalla final por el destino de la tierra alcanza su nivel mas alto. Cuando parecia que toda esperanza estaba perdida gracias a la maldad de Devil Jin, Alisa y Lars darian su ultimo aliento para terminar con esto de una vez.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia:**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de sangre que podrian herir las susceptibilidades de los lectores. Agradecemos su comprension.

**Capitulo Veintidos: El Desafio Final por el Destino de la Tierra**

"¡Por el Poder del Corazon Eterno!". Gritabamos para dar inicio a la transformacion.

En el fondo, seguiamos siendo Alisa Bosconovitch (quien les habla) y Lars Alexandersson, pero, por fuera, somos los heroes dispuestos acabar con el enemigo que teniamos enfrente. Entramos a una etapa donde dejariamos de lado nuestros miedos y nos tomariamos en serio la responsabilidad de ser heroes aunque derrotar a Devil Jin no seria tan facil, ni menos quitar el Gen Maligno de su poseedor para que regrese a su vida normal. Este seria el enfrentamiento que marcaria el destino de la tierra, el duelo final.

"¿Ustedes piensan que me derrotaran con sus nuevos poderes? No me hagan reir, yo no les tengo miedo; al contrario, soy mas fuerte que ustedes y que nada podra evitar que la tierra se convierta en su tumba, una vez que los acabe". Dice Devil Jin, pretendiendo salir triunfante de la batalla.

"No podras hacer que domines la tierra a tu antojo, ese no es tu proposito. Se que dentro de ti, hay una parte buena y que estoy segura que lo sacaras a flote ni bien nos encargaremos que el Gen Maligno salga de tu cuerpo. Confia en nosotros, Jin". Dije, convenciendo a Jin que deje de hacer maldades.

"Buen intento, Alisa, pero tus palabras no fueron convincentes del todo con tal de que Devil Jin entrase en razon". Dijo Lars.

"Tu quieres que me enoje, ¿verdad? Ya veras... Seras la primera en sentir la furia de Dios". Dijo Devil Jin que va con todo contra mi.

"No, ¿por que lo provocaste, Alisa?". Pregunto Lars, llamandome la atencion.

"No lo provoque, quise ser educada con Jin para que saliera el Gen Maligno de su cuerpo, pero, al parecer, no funciono". Dije, arrepintiendome.

Devil Jin nos ataco con sus poderes diabolicos queriendo proseguir con la batalla y dandose cuenta, tambien, de la penosa idea que tuve, pero lo esquivamos con facilidad. Era consciente de que fue mi error expresarme de una manera suave frente al enemigo, Lars tambien lo sintio y merecia que me regañara porque era nuestro rival mas fuerte y no debia subestimarlo. Ademas, no tomaba a pecho la responsabilidad de ser una guardiana de la tierra porque recien experimentamos un cambio radical, luego de transformarnos.

Mientras tanto, Melinda llego a Los Angeles con todo nuestro equipaje y con la ayuda de Zafina que uso su magia para trasladarla de vuelta al hotel y desempacar todas sus pertenencias. Una vez que Zafina la dejo, ella se asusto al ver a Lili dentro de su habitacion con la cara de tristeza.

"¡Lili! ¡Por Dios! No sabia que estabas aqui porque, de saberlo, no me matarias de susto". Dijo Melinda.

"Lo siento, Melinda. Lamento asustarte. Queria decirte que Jin se atraveso por mi camino y me obligo a delatar a Alisa y Lars". Confeso Lili.

"¿Que? ¿Como lo hizo para que te obligara?". Pregunto Melinda.

"En realidad, cuando me vio sola, el me pregunto porque estaba asi. Entonces, le dije a Jin que se fuera porque no le encontraria a mis amigos aqui y se me ocurrio decirle que estan en Europa, asi que meti la pata y los chicos me mataran si se enteran". Dice Lili, abrazando a Melinda y sollozando.

"No te preocupes, Lili, ellos comprenderan lo que hiciste si dices la verdad. Llorando no se soluciona nada". Dijo Melinda.

"Si, pero debo cargar con esto de por vida, no me perdonare lo que hice, Melinda, nunca me lo perdonare". Dijo Lili, que sigue llorando.

"Algun dia, Dios perdonara por los errores que cometiste, te lo aseguro". Aconsejo Melinda que abrazo fraternalmente a su amiga.

Devil Jin siguio atacandonos, pero no nos quedariamos de brazos cruzados porque nos defendimos a capa y espada usando nuestros poderes y comparando las energias que usamos, la ventaja la llevamos Lars y yo. Los tres estabamos cansados, a punto de agotar nuestras fuerzas, pero nadie queria dar su brazo a torcer. La pelea se hizo cada vez mas intensa, aunque la balanza se puso en contra nuestra porque recibimos mas ataques por parte del rival y la sangre brotaba por nuestros rostros que ya no dabamos para mas. Sin embargo, una energia extraña nos traslado a otra dimension inexplicablemente, esta misma recorrio nuestros cuerpos haciendonos mas fuertes.

"¿Sentiste algo extraño que paso por tu cuerpo, Alisa?". Pregunto Lars, cerrando sus ojos, mientras la energia se apoderaba de el.

"Si, la energia que sale de mi corazon pasa por todo mi cuerpo. Ya no siento dolor alguno, me siento como nueva, ahora tendremos la chance de destruir a Devil Jin y salvar la tierra". Dije, sonriendo.

"¿Que cuchichean entre ustedes? Creeran que soy sordo, pero los escuche clarito, ¿acaso tienen otra carta bajo la manga que les permitira deshacerse de mi?". Pregunto el demonio.

"Espera y lo veras... Invoco al poder del fuego abrasador... _'Espada__Fugaz__del__Fenix'_...". Declamo Lars que uso el poder del fuego para sacar su ataque especial. Era mi turno de lucirme.

"Invoco el poder del corazon magico... _'Arco__Eterno__de__la__Paz'_...". Declame, pero mi ataque especial no le hizo daño a Devil Jin, ni mucho menos la _'Espada__Fugaz__del__Fenix'_ que hizo Lars.

"¿Que, que paso con los ataques especiales? ¿Por que no funcionaron?". Nos preguntabamos mutuamente, pero el 'Angel de la Muerte' sabe la respuesta.

"Jajajajaja, ¡que mala suerte que tienen! Sus ataques fueron inservibles para mi. Les enseñare como es un verdadero ataque". Dijo Devil Jin que se preparaba para darnos su mas poderoso ataque.

"Alisa, sea como sea el plan que tiene Devil Jin, no me esta gustando en absoluto. ¿Que haremos ahora?". Dijo Lars que, por primera vez, se mostraba nervioso.

"No lo se, este podria ser nuestro fin y el del planeta entero. A menos de que... combinemos nuestros poderes". Dije, teniendo una idea en mente.

"¿Combinar nuestros poderes? ¿Como no se ocurrio antes? Alisa, antes de que nos preparemos para este momento, quiero que sepas que, sea como sea, dimos todo de nosotros para mantener la paz en la tierra y para que se salve a como de lugar. Este sera el ultimo sacrificio, el ultimo aliento que daremos y debemos hacerlo mejor; si el Gen Maligno es expulsado de Jin Kazama definitivamente, podriamos decir que cumplimos con la mision; todo se lo debemos a Zafina, nuestra guia desde el comienzo y a nosotros mismos por comprometernos con proteger este hogar que nos recibio y nos sigue acogiendo con mucho cariño, aun con nuestras propias vidas". Dijo Lars con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Si, tienes razon. Nos costo mucho hacerlo, pero, dependera de nuestro ultimo ataque para ver si las energias que gastamos bien habran valido la pena. Al final, Zafina sabra si tendra razon o no en elegirnos como los protectores de la tierra. Por el momento, haremos hasta lo imposible para terminar lo que empezamos". Dije, sosteniendo las manos de Lars.

De otro lado, Zafina, enterada por medio de sus visiones, esta orgullosa por el compromiso que estamos haciendo para derrotar a Jin Kazama.

"Mis visiones me señalan que estan haciendo su cometido y solo me queda decir gracias. Gracias por la inmensa entrega que hacen en favor del planeta. Hagan lo que hagan, me sentire muy orgullosa de ustedes porque dieron todo de si para salvar este hogar. Alisa, tu forma de ser refleja lo que eres, el soporte que necesita la tierra, a pesar de que eres una robot con corazon que paso por mucho anteriormente; eres, ademas, la primera humanoide que se convierte en heroina. Espero que sigas yendo por la senda del bien, nunca cambies. Lars, tu carisma y agresividad fueron tus mejores cualidades, te ganaste, con tu esfuerzo, el merito de ser lider aunque tu rebeldia salvaje sigue estando dentro de ti, lo que importa es que seas el mayor responsable de las acciones que hagas, todo por proteger la tierra. Sigue consevando tus virtudes y asi, seras el ejemplo a seguir de muchos. Una vez mas, gracias por proteger la tierra con pasion, son las mejores personas que conoci y espero que todo el esfuerzo que se ponen tendra sus frutos. Suerte". Dice Zafina, contenta por los resultados.

El gran esfuerzo se combino con el colosal sacrificio que tenemos Lars y yo. Devil Jin seguia acumulando todas las energias para darnos su ultimo y mas poderoso ataque, pero nosotros sacamos la espada y arco, lo juntamos y concentramos nuestras energias en una gran bola que afectaria al demonio. ¿Este ataque demoledor seria suficiente para eliminar el Gen Maligno que sigue apoderandose de Jin Kazama y salvar nuestras vidas y las de mas de un millon de personas alrededor del mundo? ¿O acaso, el diabolico poder que la oscuridad ostenta acabaria con toda esperanza que se pone en nosotros? Este sigue siendo el enfrentamiento final por el destino de la tierra.


End file.
